Fallen Angels
by Rogue Roleplayer
Summary: I was fascinated by the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Genesis Rhapsodos has awakened and taken flight.


[The characters within this story and the world they live in are the property of SQUARE-Enix®.]

The crimson-cloaked ex-SOLDIER raised up his gloved hand flicking his unruly russet hair towards the side as he gazed across the green fluid movement of the Lifestream. His tortured soul absorbed the calm and peaceful feeling of this wondrous place. "The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting" A passage from the sacred play falls from his lips. Longing mixed with awe filled his heart, the inner turmoil that contrasted within his ravaged body eased somewhat.

His last memories were of that terrible fight, of his defeat. He remembered being moved to Deepground and sealed inside of a cavern. Other memories began to stir, older memories, he remembered the dream. How could he ever forget the miracle of meeting his goddess. The goddess of Gaia had cured him. Returned him to the world to reclaim his honor. A SOLDIERS' honor. She had healed him once. The question was would that blessed lady choose to do so again. As these thoughts flowed through his mind. He took those first steps, walking slowly, his battered body pained him with each step.

The only sound to be heard amidst the footfall of black boots is the soft inhale and exhale of his laborious breaths. Vivid azure eyes still bright, reflect the mako that burned within the smoldering depths. Ignoring the pain he straightened his back, determined steps barely falter as the once proud angel slowly but surely made his way through the greenish flow of the Lifestream. In mid-distance he noticed an odd and strange darkening of the stream. The darkness deepened as he drew nearer.

Finding his old friend here in the Lifestream made him feel warm inside, but at the same time cold. He reached out. One gloved hand, a hand that trembled ever so slightly, toward the pale and strangely silent angel. A sudden glow as the Lifestream in the distance brightened, beseeching him to come. He could feel the presence and tug of his goddess' will as she beckoned him, luring him to her. His hand returned to his side as yearning filled those bright azure eyes. His words are spoken softly, barely heard, "My friend, the fates are cruel." Turning away from Sephiroth, he obeyed the call of his goddess, Minerva.

His face, ghostly pale, mako hues consumed with yearning as hope, glowed within those fiery depths. It was hushed, the silence hung heavily as he slowly walked toward the statue of the goddess, the Lifestream beckoning, almost as a lover would with open arms and Genesis was all too aware of his heart hammering within his chest, loudly. He stood before his goddess, open longing, stark and bare upon sharp facial features. The statue began to glow, brighter and brighter until a sudden, brilliant, golden flash illuminates the area. All his painful injuries seemingly forgotten, with both of his arms reaching out to her, the hero of Loveless stared in awed wonder. Just as he had done so long ago.

In this place that was flooded with the Lifestream, she stood before him, her body clad in an impressive suit of golden armor. Beneath her helmet, she is a beautiful woman with soft, shimmering blond hair and vivid green eyes. A gentle breeze begun to pick up, as it blew on Minerva's face, her soft blond hair was lifted by the air currents, Genesis' strained, ragged breath caught in his lungs. Captured by her gaze, he could not look away from those judgmental green eyes. Could she forgive him what he had so carelessly destroyed in his own selfish ventures? She had once. Perhaps, she would do so again. His mind hummed with hot anger, as vengeance coursed cold throughout his veins. Maybe this time things would be different. A gentle smile graced her beauteous face as those serious, green eyes silently made him a promise. She would guide him.

Darkness ruled as silence is shattered by the roar of something powerful, much like that of an oncoming train. And like a train this quake would thunder through leaving havoc in it's tracks. Light fractured the darkness as moonbeams shimmer amongst floating particles of dust, illuminating the cavern, exposing the fallen soldier who lay outstretched, so still in death upon the hard rock surface, surrounded by the still pool of water. Power hummed and built violently throughout the chamber. Tall pillars of rock formations shuddered and broke apart. Sheer, raw power arced off the sphere's surface, awakening the sealed angel encased within. The power continued to build as the sphere glowed white, suddenly exploding.

Gracefully, landing onto his knees, Genesis rested for a moment before rising to his feet. The cavern is still. Silent. The tread of his boots broke the silence. His gaze calm as he approached the un-naturally still form of the man. Dropping to one knee he gathered the man into his arms, rising to his feet. Tilting his head, the angel looked upward. Dark clouds moved briskly beyond the opening, contrasting starkly against the bright, full moon. His thoughts are of his two dearest friends. His destiny, it seemed, would lead him to become a new hero. Just, like he had dreamed about for so long. His voice is calm, determined.

"It is not yet time for slumber. We still have much work to do… my brother."

He stretched his black wing to its full length, taking flight with Weiss in his arms, dark feathers were loosened down.

She would guide him to everlasting glory.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return."


End file.
